Dusk Til' You Down to Death
Dusk Til' You Down to Death is the fifth episode of the survival-horror point-and-click episodic adventure game Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath. Released on October 24, 2016 as a downloadable contact premieres on Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. This episode where Janette and her friends are begin captivated by Woody and discovered Julie's dead body after brutally raped and skinned off by Father Emmerich. Also, it feathered a worst ending when you beating up Kathy or Kenichi and let them die. Synopsis Four people are now captivated by Woody, Janette release herself to find Julie's dead body after being raped and killed by Father Emmerich. Now Kenichi and Kathy are only lift, she then attacked by Woody's little sister Wendy. Can the three survived before unleash a new horror? Plot Janette, Kathy, Julie and Kenichi are now imprisoned in the Hidden Castle of Truth. Janette wake up to see Kenichi, who said he will get Kathy out while Janette is going to find Julie. Escaping from prison, Janette find a key and unlock the shackles, then she being to heard Julie's scream of plead before she lets out a blood-curdling scream of death. Gasping with horror, Janette hides from the priest, Father Emmerich, who covered in blood after perform a sacrifice ritual. Then Janette goes to altar to find Julie's dead body after brutally raped and stabbed without saying any last words. After mourning over Julie's, Janette goes to the library to find a book contain a witchcraft about spirit will comes alive upon sacrificing a virgin girl.After that, Janette gets scared by a girl, who turned out to be Camilla Hunters, another prisoner. She told her that Woody's sister, Wendy, planning to get another murder massacre and she must rescue everyone before it's too late. Suddenly, Wendy approaching behind and beheading Camilla's head. Screaming, Janette runs from a psychopathic Wendy. But she get into the dead end. However, Kathy and Kenichi attacks her, allowing Janette to escape. Janette then goes to the coven to find the ingredients contain the frog legs, rat tails and...the victim's hearts!!! Janette freaks out in fear and is being attacks by Woody, but the Sheriff Hoffman comes to save her, he told her that he gets a distressed call from Kenichi and finally discover a secret castle that actually an abandoned mansion will be used as a base. Then after gives her a key to led them to escape from the castle. But, Wendy blocks them and said she will enjoy suffering for her brother's favor. Learning that Loman's family were responsible for the murder of Woody and Wendy's parents due to their mentally illness that cause to being sadistic and enjoy murdering people, especially Janette's friends from six years ago of Beta Mu Omega sorority massacres. Because Wendy is being cyber-bullying by Janette's friends, led Amelia to gets Woody into murdering her friends and also have her aunt Jamie Lou and scream queen Luna Shawcross into murdering horror movie crews and friends. Enraged for murdering their friends, Janette, Kathy and Kenichi battling Wendy until finally killed her by shooting. Woody comes to find his sister's dead body and mourning over her. Angered for murdering Wendy, Woody attacks them, but Sheriff Hoffman point a gun, telling them to run. Despite her fear of losing another friend, Janette and her friends managed to escape from the castle. Suddenly they heard a scream, the trio rushed to see Hoffman bleeding, warning them that Father Emmerich is after them. Then the trio turns around to see Woody, who tells her that she pick Wendy up and making a fun of her, even she cyber-bullying and force-feeding raw eggs as a punishment for beating up one of student. Now realizing what have she done, Janette then being haunted by her parents until she passed out. Then Kathy and Kenichi releases Janette, who wake up in the altar and as the trio about to escape, Woody is chasing after them. The trio found a car and being to escape, but Woody ride on his motorcycle and the final chase has just beginning. To be continue... Blood Tied That Bind (The Worst Ending) Note: If you beating up Kenichi or Kathy during escape and found Hoffman wounded. Then Kathy and Kenichi were captured off screen, leaving Janette all alone. Janette turns around to see Woody, who tells her that she pick Wendy up and making a fun of her, even she cyber-bullying and force-feeding raw eggs as a punishment for beating up one of student. Now realizing what have she done, Janette then being haunted by her parents until she passed out. Hours later, she wake up tied in the altar and Father Emmerich said he will make her a mate in order to unleash a new terror. Janette screams helplessly as he comes into a rape. Seven months later, a heavy-pregnant Janette is sitting on the chair and watching people screaming and running by the zombies during Halloween Eve. Emmerich comes in and kissing her on her lip, then he leave. The dead bodies of Kathy, Kenichi, and even Hoffman were found. Janette smiles insanity and maniacally laughs as she enjoy people murdered, say "Happy Halloween!". The Worst Ending: Blood Tied That Bind. Appearing Character Playable Character * Janette Leighton Allies * Kathy Issacson * Kenichi Hasegawa Villains (Boss) * Woody Loman (Boss) * Wendy Loman (Sub-boss) Other * Julie Christopher Boyd (brutally raped and stabbed by Father Emmerich) * Camilla Hunters (Beheaded by Wendy Loman) * Father Emmerich * Sheriff Robert Hoffman Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath Category:Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath episodes Category:Episodes